Electronic devices, such as printers, copiers, scanners, and fax machines are being used more and more in residential and business contexts. Such electronic devices draw electrical power to provide the intended function of the particular device. As electronic devices are used more and more in society, so does the total energy consumption of such electronic devices increase. Enhanced power management strategies for these electronic devices may lead to more responsible energy usage.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.